1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power seat controlling device. The device according to the present invention is used for power seats in a vehicle, particularly in a wagon-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bringing seats in a wagon-type vehicle to a fully-flat state or a face-to-face state has been generally laborious and time-consuming because of the number of levers that must be manually operated to achieve the desired seat-positioning. These days, most adjustable seats in a vehicle are driven by electric power. However, although this type of drive is suitable for a driver's seat of a general passenger car, for the middle or rear seats of a wagon-type vehicle the problem arises that the effect of an electric power mechanism provided for the seats is reduced if the operational sequence is not correctly set for the different portions of the seats to be driven.